bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850648 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Wendy Marvell |no = 8466 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 120 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 109, 118, 127, 136 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 7, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 67, 70, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94, 97, 103, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 64, 73, 82, 91, 100 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer who draws her power from the air around her. She excels at healing magic, and is able to cure even wounds inflicted by a dragon. After the Nirvana incident, Wendy became a member of Fairy Tail. Although she has a shy personality, Wendy has grown familiar with her guildmates and enjoys her time with them. While she does not enjoy combat, Wendy's strong heart lets her fight with all her strength for the sake of her guildmates. |summon = I'll always be by your side. Don't be afraid. |fusion = The power of a dragon...lies within me. This is to protect our very own guild! |evolution = My job is to support everyone! But...if a time comes when I must fight...that's when I become the Sky Dragon! |hp_base = 6077 |atk_base = 2507 |def_base = 2518 |rec_base = 2498 |hp_lord = 8682 |atk_lord = 3581 |def_lord = 3597 |rec_lord = 3568 |hp_anima = 9799 |rec_anima = 3270 |atk_breaker = 3879 |def_breaker = 3299 |def_guardian = 3895 |rec_guardian = 3419 |def_oracle = 3448 |rec_oracle = 4015 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Sky Sorceress |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Light types, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts Spark damage, Spark damage restores HP & 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, 180% Spark & heals 500~600 HP on Spark |bb = Sky Drill Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, hugely restores HP, enormously boosts BB gauge & removes all status ailments and Atk Def, Rec reduction effects |bbnote = 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 20% chance to recast, heals 4500~5000 +40% Rec HP & fills 14 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Sky Drill Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate, BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP for AoE, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP for single target, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 600% BB Atk, 200% Spark & 50% Spark to Light types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Sky Drill MAX |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & purges LS and ES disable effects from all allies |ubbnote = 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% Spark & 150% Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Sky Dragon Enchanter |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies, greatly boosts Light elemental damage, greatly restores HP each turn & adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% Light elemental damage, heals 3000~4000 + 10% Rec HP & adds 20% chance of evasion |evofrom = 850647 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% Atk/Def, 150% Atk/Def total |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds LS and ES disable effects purge from one random ally effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Light types effect |omniskill4_5_note = +50% boost, 100% Spark to Light types total |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% chance to recast |omniskill4_7_sp = 10 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice effect |omniskill4_7_note = +10% chance, 25% chance to recast total total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = Heals 400~500 HP |omniskill4_9_sp = 15 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 20% vulnerability |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Wendy2 }}